


Sweet and DISGUSTING

by Whattheheckkylinn



Series: Her blood was so sweet [2]
Category: Sonic the hedgehog- all media types
Genre: F/M, Shadow is still a vampire, well and Mephiles might show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattheheckkylinn/pseuds/Whattheheckkylinn
Summary: It appears that the strange man isn’t the only one following you. But this one looks almost exactly like him.
Relationships: Reader/ shadow the hedgehog
Series: Her blood was so sweet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087511
Kudos: 1





	Sweet and DISGUSTING

Someone with green eyes and a resemblance to the stranger you met in the woods looks at you at an angle while you are lying down. The grogginess hasn’t passed yet and you try to blink it away, not sure if this is a dream or not.   
  


_what’s the hot stranger doing in my bedroom? What- WHATS HE DOING IN MY BED ROOM?!_

you bolt up and fall out of your bed in your struggle to get up. The stranger is nowhere to be seen and you can hear your heart pounding in your ears. You try to calm your breaths and look around.   
  


he is nowhere in sight. _Thank God he isn’t._ You think wildly. A small part of you wouldn’t mind if he saw you sleeping, you do look much cuter when you are. Buuuut.... it’s still really gross a creepy and weird to have a dude staring at you while you’re asleep.   
  


What could he do to you while you are asleep? What could he _think_ of you when you are asleep.... you shudder at the thoughts and quickly push them away.   
  


You climb back into bed, peering into your closet to make sure no one is there, then settling down and falling back asleep to the weird and insane dream you were having.   
  


***  
  


Shadow walks through the hot evening air, the smell of smog, humidity, and food filling his nostrils. He crinkles his nose in disgust and continues walking briskly. A small human child stumbles in front of him and he stops. They stare at him, nearly toothless mouth hanging open.   
  


Shadow pats the kids head and continues walking past them. Oddly enough, small children seem to not understand that there are still mobians on their planet now. Shadow rolls his eyes to himself and keeps walking.   
  


the same kid stumbles into him again and holds out a small sucker to him. Shadow looks at it precariously, eyes looking back to the child. He turns around and walks in the other direction.   
  


the child begins to follow him happily. Shadow stops again in frustration and turns to face the child.   
  


“I don’t want your sucker. Go back to your parents.” He states clearly. The child pouts sadly and mopes. They walk away sadly back to a small stand where the owner (apparently their parent) picks them up and cradles them on their hip.   
  


shadow continues walking and stops at one or two stands on his way to... wherever he was going.   
  


_where_ am _I going?_ He thinks, tapping his fingers against his thigh. Something dark seems to come out for the second time today and sweeps over Shadow, causing him to lose balance. He stumbles into a wall and looks around, but he sees nothing.   
  


shadow tries to blink away the image he tries so desperately Tries to forget, but it persists and all around him the scene changes.   
  


Black spreads the corners of his vision, threatening him to pass out. He pounds against the newly formed glass. Nothing beyond it but darkness. The smell of your sweet honey like blood scents the stale nonexistent air. Thirst stings Shadow’s tongue and throat. He tries to hold down His natural instincts to search for the cause.

  
_Just a sip... one sip couldn’t hurt... n-no- no- I AM NOT DOING THIS AGAIN!_

*** 

  
You walk through the streets and a strange mix of scents waft around from the different stands. You walk by an alleyway and have the strangest urge to look back. You backtrack and see the figure of the stranger fall into the wall, a hand to his head, as if experiencing a horrid migraine.   
  


you hesitate but then run over to make sure he is okay. When you get close enough you can see that his eyes are out of focus and his jaw is relaxed, causing his mouth to hang open and creating a very small olive sized “0”.   
  


You wave your hand in front of his face but all he does to react is blink. 


End file.
